Secrets Left Unspoken
by Numb3rsGeek
Summary: Megan is blackmailed while a case is going on. Can she find a way out of this, and was running from her past worth all the trouble it's caused? Bad at summarys, please R&R. Edit: WILL be back up. Give me a while, need to re-Beta. no new until next Friday.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Present Day

Megan sighed, leaning back in her chair. Today was another hard day, training the recruits, and trying to make order of this chaos. Thinking of how things used to be in LA, she started to take a nap. Just as she started to fall asleep, a disturbing image startled her. As long as she tried, she couldn't help but see that image over and over again. It was there every time she shut her eyes, whenever she started to enjoy life again. Ever since she had moved to the training center in Texas to get away from LA and the killers there… She soon stopped thinking about it, feeling drowsy and knowing it would keep her up. She slowly drifted into oblivion, a soft cry sounding just like her former friend helping her along the way.

* * *

_ Megan was running. She didn't know where or from whom, but she knew she had to run. Not even thinking about it, she turned the corner. Amita, one of her friends was there. But she was urging her to run, not talking at all. In the distance, Don and the rest of the rest of the FBI crew were waving. When she got a closer look, she saw herself already there. She tried to talk, but couldn't. Failing at that, she tried to reach herself, but the harder she ran, the farther they got. Soon she felt someone grab her. She looked over to see Amita on the ground, someone pulling her away. Turning to this new person, she couldn't believe what she saw, and started to scream.

* * *

_

With a bolt, Megan woke up, sitting now. She had this dream so often, most would think it a reality, or a memory. But no matter what she saw, she couldn't believe it. "Every time..." She muttered. There had to be something missing. One of her co workers came in. "You alright Megan? I thought I heard something." He glanced around, but soon his eyes were upon her again. In a scary, almost taunting way, this guy reminded her of her old friend Don. He had worked with her in the FBI, but things had been, well, difficult for her. "Yeah I'm fine," She responded with a shake of her head. She glanced at her clock. It was only seven in the morning, and she wouldn't have to teach today. "Ok, I'll see ya later then." With another glance back, the man walked out of the room, leaving Megan alone with her thoughts. These days were hard, because she could do little without being reminded of her life in LA. The one she had left behind. Megan went to pick up a book, but decided against it, because it was a book on the stars and the universe. She gave a laugh, but it held none of her old humor. "Well, that's ironic," she stated. Larry, her unofficial boy friend, had loved the universe. He was probably in space by now. NASA had offered him a job, going into space. Though she didn't want him to go the first time, she encouraged him because it was his dream. He was supposed to leave a message for her once he got up into space again, but NASA insists that he is up there already and has been for a few months. "Maybe he just forgot. That must be it. This is what he wanted, after all. He must be caught up." She had been telling herself this for longer then she could remember. Well, longer then she wanted to remember. To her, it seemed like years, when in reality, it was only a few months. She hoped that Larry would be able to find her when he got back from space.

* * *

Getting up off of her bed, Megan decided to take a short walk. It was hard, seeing all the FBI agents to be, but she got over it. There was one group of kids, though, that always hung around her building. They reminded her a lot of her old friends, with two guys and a girl. She had dubbed them Amita, Charlie, and Larry behind their backs. The only thing different was their looks. They had most of the same interests, and 'Amita' and 'Charlie' looked like a couple. They held hands often, and she wondered if they would eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend. They were outside of her room again today, looking as though they were on their way to the library. "Hey, Agent Reeves!" They all said, happy to see her. "Hey guys. What's new?" 'Larry' took a step forward. "I was telling these two how your old team was. Not that I knew them or anything." He looked a little caught when it came to that, she noticed. "But I've heard a lot. Hey, can I talk to you?" He motioned for 'Amita' and 'Charlie' to walk away. When they were out of distance, 'Larry' started to talk. "Hey, you haven't been yourself lately. You alright?"

Megan was a bit taken back. Either this guy was psychologist material, or she was losing her touch. She tried to avoid calling him kid, because he was about as old as Megan, maybe a bit younger. Come to think of it, so were the other two. They must be taking extra courses, she thought.

"No, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I thought since the incident back in-"

"No. That has nothing to do with anything, ok? It was all a misunderstanding." She didn't know how he had info on that case, but she didn't want to talk about it. Her gray eyes that usually held much joy and enthusiasm now were detached as she tried to forget all the memories that came with that fateful case.

"Look," he stated, looking at her in the same way Larry used to, or so she thought. "Just go see someone to help out ok? You really look like you could use it." She laughed, but it held no humor.

"Yeah, ok. Guess even shrinks gotta see another shrink eventually. Guess that's all I am huh? Another shrink?" She knew in the back of her mind she was starting to lose it, but she didn't really care right now. The guy in front of her had struck gold. He looked up at her, and suddenly she thought to Larry. She missed him so much, and this didn't help at all.

"Look, just try it. If it doesn't help, then forget about it." She couldn't say no right now. Not when her mind had put Larry in this guys place, playing tricks to try and get her help.

"Fine. I'll go make the call right now." She walked away, not looking back, incase she did something wrong. In case she broke down again. Of course, the minute she closed the door to her room, she did just that. She could barely walk, let alone call someone in this state, so she sat down a cried a bit. Well, more like cried a bit, for a long time. She was lucky someone was taking over for her today. When she had finished, she got up and walked over to the phone. It was harder then she had thought it would be. She had never gone to see someone for these kinds of things before. After all, she was a psychologist. She picked up the phone, held it next to her ear, and paused. She _really_ didn't want to do this, but she had already promised. Calling an operator, she asked for the nearest office. The minute she had connected, however, she started to doubt the whole thing. She tried to reason with her self, thinking that she had the training and she could evaluate her self. But every time she tried to get out of it, her words to the guy popped back up in her head.

"Hello?" She hadn't hung up, and now she didn't want to be impolite.

"Yeah, I was wondering what times you have open. I'd like to make an appointment."  
"And it would be for?" She paused again, not wanting to give her name away. She finally gave in.

"Megan Reeves." She could tell that the person talking was shocked, but didn't say anything about it.

"Ok. We have a time tonight, around seven. Is that ok with you?" She thought it over, and decided that the sooner she got this over with, the better.

"Yeah, that's perfect. See you then." She hung up and stared at the wall for a moment. She thought about what she had just gotten her self into, and how she could get out.

* * *

A/N - I have alot more done, sorry this is a bit of a short chapter. Most of them will be, but a few will be longer. Also, there will be Megan/Larry later on.


	2. Chapter 2

As she drove to the psychologist, she wondered what kinds of questions they would ask. They would probably want to know about her life when she was a kid, which she would keep to herself. They was also the chance they would ask her why she had moved to Texas in the first place, and what happened in LA. Nobody knew about it so far, and if they didn't know there, they definitely would know here. She had finally reached her destination, knowing that she would keep some things back if she could. Walking in slowly, but with a confident posture, she walked up to the front desk. "Megan Reeves, here to see Dr. Smith." The clerk nodded and took her into a back room. She saw that the doctor was sitting behind a desk with a look of determination on his face.

* * *

"Hello. You must be Megan. Sit, please. Don't worry, we don't bite," He said, motioning to a chair and smiling. His hair was jet black and looked like he had his hand go through it one to many times. She smiled back, though it looked a bit forced. "So let's get started, then. Shall we?" He looked up, not because he didn't want to start, but because he wasn't sure if Megan was.

"So, what do ya wanna walk about first?" She looked at him, expecting him to say something about her early life.

"Let's start with your childhood. That seems like a nice place to start." She nodded, knowing that he was going to ask that.

"Well, I had a pretty normal life. Good school and education. I had great friends, and my parents were great to me. Not much to talk about there." She knew that if he was a competent psychologist, he wouldn't accept that as an answer, but she hoped that he wasn't. He gave her a sort of odd look, a mixture of annoyance and worry.

"Are you sure, Megan? Because I have some of your records here, and it seemed like you had quite a different life then the one you just told about. Starting with running away at about sixteen and ending with your FBI training, it would seem that you had quite an interesting life." She didn't say anything, knowing he had hit the nail on the head. But how had he gotten that information? Not even Don and the team had known about that. The only other person who knew was Crystal, but she died in crossfire during a case.

_And good riddance,_ she thought. Crystal had kidnapped Megan in hopes of her boyfriend getting out of jail. She had only told her about her running away in hopes that she would shoot her.

"Megan, you there?" Dr. Smith's voice had a bit of worry in it, probably because she hadn't responded. She couldn't keep a bit of annoyance out of her voice when she responded.

"Yeah. Everything you said was true, so it seems that you had this info before. Why did you ask me if you already knew?" She heard him sigh.

"Don't play stupid, Megan. I know what you do, and that before that, you used this all in fieldwork in LA. So you know as well as I do that I wanted you to say this out loud and admit it. Will you stop playing dumb?" This was the closest she had seen to someone like her, a psychologist that is, show emotion. This guy is good! She let that thought sink in for a minute, in awe. He was probably better then she was currently. But that wasn't saying much since she had gone through all this. She sighed, knowing that playing dumb now was useless.

"Fine. What else do you need, I'll cooperate."

"Much better. Now what exactly happened that made you leave LA."

"Well," Megan started.

* * *

I know this is another short chapter, but like I said, most of them will be somewaht short. I'm kind of stuck with how I want to get this moving (and I am farther then this, but this is all that I have done the Beta for.) I still have a few chapters left, though, before I ask for suggestions. Also, things may be kinda slow. I lost the flash drive that held the main part of my story, so some things may seem off later or little things like that. Bare with me here for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. Again, short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot. Nothing else.

* * *

One Year Ago

"Hey Megan! You go that case info yet?" Don walked up to her, hoping that she had new info on the case. They were just about ready to make arrests, but they wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, just finished. Here you go, Don." She handed Don some papers, hoping that they would help.

"Yeah, thanks Megan. You coming with, then?"

"No I'm busy." She turned her head down slightly so that nobody would get a glance of her smile, one that was usually reserved, but it didn't help. Don gave his usual, teasing smile.

"Date with Larry? Again?" He asked, laughing. He knew that they really liked each other, but loved to tease them all the same. She just had to laugh with him.

"Yeah. You'll be fine without me." It wasn't a question; she knew that he would be. He had handled stuff before she came onto the team, and he would be fine here. She got up, waved goodbye to Don and started moving to the elevators. She hoped that tonight would be fun, hanging with Larry and stuff. She knew something was going to happen, but good or bad, she had no clue. The elevator opened and she entered, trying to think of all the positive things that could happen. Larry had only just gotten back from his mission, so it could only go up, or so she thought.

Driving home, she thought of every possible thing that would happen during their date. It wasn't really a date, because it was just catching up, but everybody else seemed to think so. Since Larry had been away for so long, he had wanted to catch up and tell her all about his first expedition. She didn't mind, and loved seeing him enthusiastic. Looking up at just the right moment, she sees her exit looming ahead of her_. I'll have time to think later. I better concentrate on driving. _Megan turned on the radio and started listening. A fairly new song, The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars, started playing and she couldn't help but sing along. Her voice slowly rose above the music as she sang to the words, adding to the meaning that was already there.

"What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all of fin your face? What would you do?" Making gestures with her free hand and her face, she laughed a bit. She felt like she was a kid again, almost carefree, except for that one load of work. She kept singing long after she got home. On her way up to her room, she was at another verse.

"I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside. Finally found myself. Fighting for chance, I know now this is who I really am." She suddenly sobered. She realized that's exactly what had been happening. She had been trying to be someone she wasn't, and it was killing her. At the office, she had to keep all emotions back, and that was slowly harming her inside. The only reprieve that she had was at night in bed, when she could let some emotion show. Even then, she had to limit how much got through. She hoped that this wouldn't affect Larry in some way, but she knew better then to expect it. Being an FBI agent had its ups, but sometimes she wondered if it was worth all the downs.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan hurried to get ready. Traffic that day had been killer, so it had taken extra time to get home. Of course, traffic was always bad in LA. It was almost a rule there. Now she was just outside of LA, finding that it was much better there, with less noise. She loved her house, but sometimes found it lonely without anybody to live with her. Having three sisters, with her father added to that, Megan was used to having somebody in the house almost all the time. Shaking her head, she grabbed some clothes she wanted to wear for her date and put them on the bed. After getting ready, she quickly changed into them, leaving only makeup left. She put on the as little as possible, not being one to wear a lot anyway. For one thing, her job didn't give her the time to apply when she needed to, and she just didn't like it, period. Giving a quick glance at the clock, Megan jumped up off of the bed.

"Oh, sh…" The rest was lost as she ran out to her car. She reached it, only to realize that she left her keys and her badge in her house. Silently muttering to herself, she went beck to get them. Once she had everything, she went back outside. She was about to open the door to her car when she felt someone grab her and pull her away. She was facing the house now, and the person had put a knife to her throat.  
"Listen, fibbie, I need you to do something for me. You know that case you're on? I want you to give any info you can on it." The person sounded like a male, she thought. He probably had this all planned out. "You do one thing wrong, there will be consequences." She almost laughed, but was afraid that the knife would cut her.

"Like I'm afraid of you. There's no way I'll do what you want." She could hear the guy behind her clicking his tongue, like when a parent is scolding somebody.

"I thought you were better then that, Reeves. Yeah, I know you thanks to your friend Larry. Had it not been for his daily planner, I wouldn't have known how to get a fibbie to work with me. And you dear Larry can be used again. You may not care about me harming yourself, but I do know you care about him." She gasped, and he knew that he had hit the jackpot. "Good, you understand me. Here, I have something for you." He let go for a second, but then slid the knife across the inside of her elbow. She clutched it, not noticing that he had slipped a piece of paper into her pocket. The guy handed her a cloth and some cotton. "Don't want you off the case, just need you to remember what we want. Oh, and think of betraying us, your little Larry gets the knife. Or maybe we will find some other way to torture him. But you already know our torture methods." He clicked his tongue again, and she glanced up at him. Just as she thought, he had a mask on, was an average build, and had average clothes on. "Look's like we'll have to make up some new methods. Now, you better get going. Don't want to keep Mr. Fleinhardt waiting, now do we?" He laughed, and went to a car that wasn't far off. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see the mixture of numbers and letters on the license plate. Shaking off any feelings of worry, Megan got into the car and started to drive for CalSci. With any luck, nobody would notice anything was wrong by looking.

About half way to CalSci, Megan had an idea. Picking up her phone, she called Don. It rang a couple of times before he picked up.  
"Eppes," He answered with his usual statement.

"Hey, Don. It's Megan. I have a favor to ask you.  
"Yeah, what is it Megan?" She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to take this well.

"I want, no wait. I need you to take me off this case." Megan braced herself for the anger.

"No way Megan. There just isn't any chance. Hold on." She heard him talking in the background, probably to Colby. It was hard, but she heard him say that she wanted off the case. "Look, Megan, you are our second best bet. We need you and Charlie on this case. May I ask why you want off?"

"No reason. I just had some stuff that came up." Oh, how see through her lies were. There was no way Don wouldn't notice.  
"Uh huh. All right Megan. Look, I know you have that date tonight. Just think it over ok?" He was about to hang up when she suddenly blurted out something about her injury.

"What was that? I didn't hear you Megan."

"I said that I cut myself cooking. It's kind of hard to use my arm and I was to embarrassed to tell you guys." She could visualize him counting to ten before answering. Don tended to do that when he needed to calm himself down.

"Megan, what is up with you? You know we all know you rarely cook, and that last time you did cook was the day before Larry left on his first trip to space. That was two years ago, Megan. Look, you feel the need to tell the truth, come find me. But you are not getting taken off this case." With that, Don hung up, leaving Megan alone with her thoughts and feeling guilty for getting caught in the middle of a lie. She was now close to CalSci and Megan wasn't sure if she could trust herself to not tell Larry. Playing the scene over again in her head, she realized something. The guy who had taken her hadn't mentioned Larry as anything more then maybe a crush of hers, and definitely a friend. _He didn't know yet._


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed an eternity, Megan reached Cal Sci. Without thinking, she parked and sat in the car. All the events from the last few hours swept over her, making it hard to think. She glanced down to make sure her gun and badge was on her belt, then started to get out of the car again. Megan paused again when she caught her reflection in the car window. _What's happened to me_, she asked herself as she did a once over. Her hair was in a tight bun, but strands of hair were pulled out and left to hang, making her hair look like a mess. Her once bright eyes now seemed dull with worry and anxiety. It almost seemed as if she was shrouded by an aura of stress, but she shook the thought off as soon as it came. She knew it wasn't possible for those kinds of things to happen. _Heck,_ she thought, _I should know that kinda stuff is only in people's heads. _Megan straightened up as best she could. When she finished up, the now 'refreshed' Megan headed to her boyfriends office for their date. She didn't even pause to consider the irony of the situation, which was probably the one mistake she made so far.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry for the delay and drabble like quality of this chapter, if it's even that. This is kinda more of a filler for now. The story is being discontinued. Should I deside enough people want it to continue, I'll try to finish it, but don't expect it. Again, I own nothing. Not even a DVD set :( Numb3rsGeek 


End file.
